Starships
by NCMSBear
Summary: All of the tension and drama cools off, at the Frostival. Rivalries get sorted, old faces rekindle, and this really is the greatest new beginning for the students. This Frostival, exactly and beyond what Fiona expected. One-shot ;


**! Oh my god! Only about an hour and a half until the Season 11 finale of Degrassi, In The Cold, Cold Night. I'm super excited, and I'll be posting links, and a description for anyone who wants it. Ok, first song fanfiction, well I think it considers it. I do not own Starships by Nicki Minaj, Degrassi nor any of their characters. For all I know, this might happen, though it's probably unlikely.**

Red_ One…_

_Let's go to the beach, each_

_Let's go get away_

_They say, what they gonna say?_

_Have a drink, clink, found the bud light_

_Bad bitches like me, is hard to come by_

_The patron on, let's go get it on_

_The zone on, yes, I'm in the zone_

_Is it two, three? Leave a good tip_

_Imma blow off my money and don't give two shits_

At The Degrassi Frostival, the students believed that this really is a new beginning. Fiona and Imogen hung out all night, dancing and having a great time. Fiona put aside her feelings for Imogen, and decided to have fun with her best friend. After all, there was only half a year left of school.

_I'm on the floor, floor_

_I love to dance_

_So give me more more, till I can't stand_

_Get on the floor, floor_

_Like it's your last chance_

_If you want more, more_

_Then here I am_

Bianca and Alli put aside their differences, dancing and forming a crowd. They danced, people cheering on, and a dance crowd was rocking the stage. Alli jumped onto the stage, and Bianca followed. The two was the stars on the stage, having the time of their lives.

_Starships were meant to fly_

_Hands up, and touch the sky_

_Can't stop, 'cause we're so high_

_Let's do this one more time_

Holly J and Anya got on the Ferris wheel, looking at what has become of the school they left. "We did good…" Holly J whispers, and Anya giggles. "Hey, there's Owen." Holly J pointed out. "So?" Anya asked, starting to get off. "Go get 'em." Holly J answers.

_Starships were meant to fly_

_Hands up, and touch the sky_

_Let's do this one last time_

_Can't stop.._

Jake stared at Jenna, longing for her. Same as KC. _She was beautiful. No, she is beautiful. _KC thought. Just as he was going to dance with her, Jake came up and the two started dancing and went over to the crowd with Alli and Bianca. "Go Alli!" Jenna cheered, following her best friends' footsteps. KC came in, and Jenna hugged him. "KC!" She cheers, and holds both Jake and KC's hands.

_(We're higher than a motherfucker)_

_(We're higher than a motherfucker)_

_(We're higher than a motherfucker)_

"Anya." Owens said, gazing at his ex-girlfriend. "Owen." She whispers. Her hair was flowing, and Owen noticed a few changes. Her hair was now shoulder length, and she has a tan. "How have you been?" Anya asks, and Owen smiles. "Great, you?" Owen asks. "I think we should grab a seat in the Ferris Wheel, catch up." Anya suggests.

_Jump in my hoopty hoopty hoop_

_I own that_

_And I ain't paying my rent this month_

_I owe that_

_But fuck who you want, and fuck who you like_

_Dance our life, there's no end in sight_

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star_

Clare wandered across the Frostival, and her eye caught Eli and Adam, talking and laughing. With all her strength, she walked over to them. "Hey guys!" Clare greets. "Clare." Eli says, and Adam hugs her. "Wassup." Clare pops, and Eli smirks. "Grabbing cotton candy, want one?" Eli asks. "Adam!" Drew calls, signaling for his brother. "Gotta go, have fun." Adam giggles. "Sure, thanks." Clare answers. Eli gets Clare one, and the two walk to where the games where. "Oh my god I love those!" Clare cheered. Eli walked up to the stand, and played the game. After a few failed attempts, Eli managed to get a stuffed snowman and gave it to Clare.

_Now everybody let me hear you say ray ray ray_

_Now spend all your money 'cause they pay pay pay_

_And if you're a G, you a G,G,G!_

_My name is Onika, you can call me Nicki_

"I've had this silly school girl crush on you, forever." Fiona whispers. Imogen stares into Fiona's eyes, not caring what this means. All Imogen wanted, she realized, was to have Fiona. Fiona leaned in for a kiss, their lips meeting. Fiona never thought this would happen, thinking Imogen's straight. Though, Imogen had a crush on Fiona, and was willing to be a lesbian to be with her love.

_Get on the floor, floor_

_Like it's your last chance_

_If you want more, more_

_Then here I am_

"ALLI! BIANCA! ALLI! BIANCA!" The crowd cheered, the girls dancing for the past few hours. For a few more minutes, they danced, and then both went to get water. "Backwoods Bhan-Alli, thanks." Bianca started. "For what?" Alli asks, drinking water. "Everything. I know you really liked Drew, and I stole him from you, then said you were the slut." Bianca explains. Alli smiles, and the two girls hug. "Friends?" Bianca asks. "Definitely!" Alli cheers, and the two hold hands and goes to dance again.

_Starships were meant to fly_

_Hands up, and touch the sky_

_Can't stop, 'cause we're so high_

_Let's do this one more time_

"So I managed to get here." Anya said, and Owen blushed. "Wow…well we've been busy lately. Have I ever told you about my brother?" Owen asks. "No…" Anya replies. "He's a niner, and I found out he's gay. Honestly, I love him so much, I'm trying to not care about anyone like….that…" Owen explains. "That's so sweet." Anya compliments him. "Yeah…" Owen whispers. Anya hugs him, and her phone starts ringing.

"Damn, gotta go…it's nice to meet up with you!" Anya called out. "Where you going?" Owen asked. "Eh, boyfriend problems." Anya replies, and leaves. Owen stared at her, walking off.

_Starships were meant to fly_

_Hands up, and touch the sky_

_Let's do this one last time_

_Can't stop.._

"Eli! Stop it!" Clare giggled, Eli tickling her as they were walking. "Can't stop!" Eli replies, laughing. They both stop, and stare at each other. "Do you ever think we could pick it up where we left off?" Eli suddenly asks. "Yes." Clare said confidently, and kissed Eli. It was their kiss in about 9 months, and it was amazing. "Come on, Blue Eyes." Eli said, holding Clare's hand. He led her to the Ferris Wheel, and Clare cuddled with Eli.

_(We're higher than a motherf-ck-r)_

_(We're higher than a motherf-ck-r)_

_(We're higher than a motherf-ck-r)_

Holly J was sitting on a bench, licking an ice cream. _I have no one, as Anya left, and Fiona-wait Fiona? _Holly J thought, and got up. She ran all over the place, and saw Fiona and a girl holding hands. Holly J smiled, relieved that at least Fiona got her fair chance at love.

_Starships were meant to fly_

_Hands up, and touch the sky_

_Can't stop, 'cause we're so high_

_Let's do this one more time_

As the night was coming to a close, Anya sit in her car, feeling guilty and chickened out, left and lied to Owen. She's single, and she was scared. Scared to put herself into the spot again. What if it doesn't work out? Anya went to rehab over the summer, and she's a military woman.

Anya got up, went to Owen, and embraced him. "What, you're boyfriend dumped you?" Owen asks. "I don't have a boyfriend…I kinda lied." Anya confesses. "MacPherson, you naughty girl." Owen teases. Anya blushes, and playfully hits him. "Yesiree, so, you forgive me?" Anya asks. "Depends, can I buy you a hot dog?" Owen wonders. "You can." Anya replies, and the two walks away, hand in hand. Chantay walks over to Holly J and flashes a smile. "Our little girls grew up." Chantay whispers, pointing at Anya and Fiona.

_Starships were meant to fly_

_Hands up, and touch the sky_

_Let's do this one last time_

_Can't stop.._

_(We're higher than a motherf-ck-r)_

_(We're higher than a motherf-ck-r)_

_(We're higher than a motherf-ck-r)_

Fiona walked on the stage, and grabbed the microphone. "Thanks all of you for coming tonight, it was spectacular and thank you sooo much!" Fiona cheers, and gave Imogen a kiss. Eli and Clare were cuddling on the Ferris Wheel, Alli and Bianca waiting for the music to go back on, so they can dance together again. Anya and Owen decided to rekindle, over a hot dog. Holly J stared out at the others, the younger generations of hers. "Well Degrassi, you did it again. Add, create, and sort out drama." Holly J whispers, staring at the Degrassi sign, and over at the school.

**I'm watching the episode during premier, so if you wanna talk about it, ask about it, or request anything let me know in a PM or review! Thanks and enjoy! Lots of love, Steph (Legally changed my name ;D)**


End file.
